The Reunion Excitation
by elgatonintendero
Summary: ¿Y si Bert mintiera al decir que ya no le gustaba Amy? ¿Y si después de la boda, decidiera vengarse de Sheldon por "robarle a la mujer de su vida"? Doce años después, todo sale a la luz. No poseo ni TBBT ni ninguno de los personajes de la historia, excepto a George A. Cooper-Fowler.
1. Chapter 1

**LA EXCITACIÓN DE LA REUNIÓN**

\- Antes de entrar, ¿cómo es? - un niño 11 años, de ojos azules, pelo castaño y gafas.

\- No lo sé. -le respondió su madre Amy.

\- ¿No sabes cómo es tu marido? - se burló Georgie, con una prepotente cara de escarnio, herencia de su padre.

\- Hace más de once años que no lo veo, no sé cómo es ahora.

\- Es decir, que aún no has entrado.

\- No he tenido agallas ...

\- Por-porque no nos sentamos y hablamos un rato para calmarnos los dos.

\- Buena idea.

\- Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

\- ¿Por qué me llamaste George? Sé que Andrew es por tu padre, pero por más que lo pienso, no encuentro razones para las que me llamarías George.

\- Por tu padre.

\- Juraría que antes me dijiste que mi padre se llama Sheldon.

\- Así es.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué George?

\- Tu abuelo paterno (que se llamaba George), murió de un infarto a los 51 años, y tu padre tenia. 14. Nunca lo admitió, pero lo que pasó lo afectó mucho. De hecho, el reloj que siempre llevaba a tu padre, fue un regalo que le dio el suyo la última vez que se vieron. Cuando naciste, supe que si tu padre estuviera allí, me daría mil razones para llamarte George, sin decirme la verdadera razón, para honrar a su padre.

\- Ah, ahora lo entiendo.

\- ... Hagamos esto. Yo entro primero, para asegurarme de que es él. Si lo es, puede que tarde un rato en salir.


	2. Chapter 2

Georgie miraba, aún sin creerlo a su padre. Su padre. Padre, papá, su viejo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a no tener padre y durante toda su vida (a excepción de las últimas horas) no había querido saber nada de "el donante de esperma", que abandonó sin una palabra a su madre cuándo esta estaba embarazada.

Pero hoy, durante el desayuno, su madre recibió una llamada de (cómo él descubriría luego) la policía.

George no le dio mucha importancia, pero poco a poco, vio cómo su cara pasaba de su expresión normal a una de confusión, shock y ¿tristeza?, a la vez que las lágrimas teñían sus ojos de rojo.

Eso lo alarmó.

Su madre era una mujer fuerte e independiente, juraría que jamás la había visto llorar.

De vez en cuando, la oía desde la habitación de al lado, por las noches, aunque se notaba que ella trataba de esconderlo.

Él ya sabía por qué.

Era la misma razón por la que la sonrisa de su madre nunca llegó del todo a sus ojos, ni su risa era del todo alegre.

Su padre.

No era sólo el hecho de que se fue, sino que no dejó ni una carta o nota explicando el porqué de su marcha. La tomó por sorpresa, un día eran felices y al siguiente, ya no estaba.

No saber lo que pasó la mortificaba cada día.

Lo más raro de la situación es que lo único de su padre que faltaba era la muda que iba a ponerse el día siguiente.

No se llevó nada más que una muda, las llaves, la cartera y el móvil y eso era raro, teniendo en cuenta el perfil que le han dado de él: un autista de Asperger al que le gustaba planear hasta el último momento del día. ¿Cómo iba a irse sin maleta?

Después de un rato, su madre terminó de hablar por teléfono, y a toda prisa cogió su bolso, mientras le decía a Georgie que comiera rápido, que tenían que irse.

 _10 minutos después:_

Mientras iban a toda pastilla hacia no-sabía-donde, su madre le explicó la situación:

\- ¿Recuerdas qué te conté qué tu padre nos abandonó antes de qué supiera que estaba embarazada?

-Si, ¿por qué?

\- Me acabo de enterar de que no fue exactamente así.

Lo siguiente les daría a sus vidas un giro de 180°.

Resulta que un antiguo compañero de la universidad en la que trabajaban sus padres se había enamorado de su madre, pero ella no le correspondía, lo que le provocó una psicosis.

Decidió vengarse de su padre por el simple echo de que ella lo quería en vez de a él, así que esperó a que saliera de casa temprano estando solo para ejecutar su venganza.

Esta se llevó a cabo una semana después de planearlo todo.

Papá (en cuanto se despertara le preguntaría si le podía llamar así) salió a comprar el pan alrededor de las seis y media de la mañana (era madrugador, mamá también pero no tanto, así que ella le lanzó una almohada y le pidió que no hiciera ruido).

Era domingo y a esa hora no había ni un alma por la calle.

Bert aprovechó que su padre estaba mirando el móvil para acercársele por detrás y rociarle cloroformo por la cara.

Mientras estaba inconsciente, se lo llevó a una cabaña del bosque en la que ya se había instalado previamente.

Allí lo mantuvo cautivo.

En el doce aniversario de ese día, decidió acabarlo.

Cerró todas las ventanas y encendió la estufa de gas.

Se fue y dejó a su padre encerrado, dejándolo ahogarse en monóxido de carbono.

Fue a confesarlo todo a la Policía convencido de que no llegarían a tiempo para salvarlo, pero se equivocó.

La atención de George se dirigió hacia su madre.

No estaba seguro de si estaba bien o no.

Sabía que, incluso cuándo pensaban que los había abandonado, ella lo seguía queriendo. ¿Por qué sino iba a mantener una camiseta suya debajo de la almohada?

Estarán bien. Estaba seguro.

Volvió a mirar a su padre.

Se parecían mucho.

George tenía los ojos azules, el pelo oscuro y la piel pálida de su padre.

Bueno, nadie iba a cuestionar que son familia, eso seguro.

Mirando al vacio, pensó en todas las cosas que podían hacer juntos.

Podrían hacer maratones de Star Wars, ir con disfraces a juego cómo Halley hacía con el tío Howard a la Comic-Con, jugar y ver fútbol con él (su madre le confesó que en secreto le encantaba el fútbol, pero que le daba vergüenza), montar y lanzar maquetas de cohetes juntos, etc.

De repente, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

La primera vez no estaba seguro, pero a la segunda no había duda:

Mamá, creo que papá se está despertando.


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, la primera vez no estaba seguro, pero a la segunda sí. ¡Se ha movido!

\- Será mejor que salgas un rato, hasta que le haya dicho, ya sabes, tienes un hijo y etcétera.

\- Vale… -dijo Georgie algo decepcionado.

\- Oye, estaremos bien. Sólo tengo que…prepararlo, pero estoy seguro que te va a querer y tu a él.

\- ¿Seguro? - dijo el niño algo inseguro.

\- Segurísimo.

\- Vale, me avisas cuándo pueda entrar.

Y cerró la puerta.

Amy miró a su marido, al que hacía más de doce años que no veía.

Estaba mucho más delgado que antes (que ya era decir). Tenía varias cicatrices y heridas superficiales, que destacaban más debido a lo pálida que tenía la piel.

Recuerda el día que discutieron montarle una fiesta de cumpleaños. Penny preguntó si no le gustaba por hacerse mayor y el contestó:

-Por favor, mira esta piel de porcelana. Soy cómo un lavabo humano.

Y era cierto.

El mes que viene iba a ser su cincuenta cumpleaños y tenía la piel tan tersa cómo en su trigésimo sexto.

Le tocó suavemente la mejilla. Su piel seguía tan suave cómo la recordaba, pero ahora tenía una fina barba que le cubría los contornos de la boca.

Tenía el pelo largo, comparado en cómo lo tenía la última vez que lo vio.

Conservaba el castaño oscuro de su pelo, sólo en ciertas zonas, tenía el pelo ligeramente más claro, pero era casi imperceptible.

Sus labios estaban algo, agrietados, probablemente por la deshidratación, se dijo.

Pero, sin lugar a duda, una característica suya que ella clasificaba cómo su mayor debilidad era sus ojos.

De un azul oscuro que destacaban cada vez que se ponía una camiseta de este color.

Se puso a soñar, recordando el día de su boda.

Llevaba una camisa azul claro debajo del esmoquin y una corbata roja.

Pero ni siquiera se fijó en eso hasta que vio las fotos, durante la ceremonia, sólo podía mirarlo a los ojos, que brillaban y se acentuaban por esa sonrisa tan suya, una que sólo había visto pocas veces: cuándo se prometieron; en su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuándo ella dijo que él era su mejor regalo; cuándo volvieron juntos durante su cita con Dave, en la noche de su primera vez… La lista era corta.

Volviendo al presente, Amy se dijo que haría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír así otra vez.

\- ¿A-Amy? - preguntó una voz conocida suavemente.


	4. Chapter 4

_\- ¿A-Amy? – preguntó una voz conocida suavemente._

Fue cómo si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Amy congeló la mirada en el vacío.

Hacía más de una década que sólo oía esa voz en sueños o cuándo veía a escondidas un vídeo viejo.

Su respiración empezó a agitarse y, de forma involuntaria, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Lentamente, giró la cabeza y miró a Sheldon a los ojos.

Prácticamente fue un acto reflejo de ambos.

En cuestión de medio segundo, estaban abrazándose cómo si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Con cuidado de no arrancarle ninguno de los medicamentos por vía intravenosa, Amy se aferró con fuerza al pecho de su marido, metiendo la cabeza en el hueco al lado de su cuello.

La sobredosis de emociones fue expresada por ambos cónyuges en forma de pequeñas gotas que bajaban por sus mejillas, pero a ninguno le importaba.

Lo único que importaba entonces era que estaban juntos otra vez y que no dejarían que nada ni nadie los volviera a separar.

Pasó casi una hora.

Ya habían dejado de sollozar tan fuerte cómo al principio, pero seguían llorando y acurrucados en la cama del hospital.

No había otro sonido que no fuera el de sus respiraciones entrecortadas, hasta que se oyó a Sheldon decir:

T-te he echado mu-mucho de menos.

Y-yo también a t-ti. No ha ha-habido un día en el qu-e no pens-sára en ti.

Qui-quizá suene cursi pe-pero tu recuerdo m-me ha quitado la idea va-varias veces de ac-acabarlo todo.

T-te quiero muchísimo , pro-prométeme que nunca nos volveremos a sep-parar.

Y-yo tam-bién te qu-quiero, har-é todo lo que pueda para que nnno nos volvamos a separ-rar nunca.

Bien.

Después de un rato, Amy salió a decirle a sus amigos la situación.

Pero esa es una cosa que se tiene que decir cara a cara.

Al salir, se encontró a George dormido en una silla. Se sintió culpable al haberse olvidado de que él estaba con ella. Parecía cómodo y tranquilo y, cómo Sheldon también estaba durmiendo, era mejor decirle ahora que tenía un hijo. Cuánto antes mejor, total, la pandilla tardaría un rato en llegar.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación del hospital donde dormía tranquilamente su marido. Hasta le daba pena despertarlo después de lo que había tenido que pasar, pero era necesario.

-Um… ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-Vale.

-Unas semanas después de que desaparecieras, me enteré de que… de que estaba embarazada.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Amy estudió su expresión en busca de sorpresa y/o enfado, pero encontró: sorpresa (por supuesto), pero también un resplandor de felicidad y curiosidad, a la vez un poco de tristeza (probablemente por el no haber estado ahí).

\- ¿Soy papá?

\- Sí. ¿Quieres conocerle?

\- ¿Es un niño? - dijo sonriendo, la misma sonrisa que en su boda, etc. Esa sonrisa que expresaba pura felicidad. Era contagiosa y Amy no era inmune.

\- Sí, y tiene ganas de conocerte, pero está durmiendo. Volveré en un rato, tengo que ir a decirle a nuestros amigos lo que ha pasado. Tú descansa, que lo necesitas. Voy fuera con Georgie.

\- ¿Se llama George?

\- Sí, sabía que querrías llamarlo así, por George Gabriel Stokes, George Gamow y , aunque no lo admitas, por tu padre.

\- ¡Que bien me conoces!

\- Venga, se acabó la cháchara. A dormir.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente, para después salir de la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Me pregunto por qué Amy nos ha reunido aquí.

\- Ni idea.

\- ¿Y por qué en un hospital?

\- Esperad, allí viene Georgie, preguntémosle a él.

\- Georgie, sabes porque tu madre nos ha reunido a todos aquí.

\- Sí, claro. Por eso estamos todos aquí.

\- ¿Nos lo puedes explicar?

\- Umm…No sé si debería.

\- ¿Y dónde está tu madre?

\- Está…ocupada.

\- ¡George Andrew Cooper-Fowler, ¡cómo tu padrino te exijo que nos digas ahora mismo lo que está pasando! – dijo Leonard, más alto de lo que quería.

\- Bueno, vale… ¿Sabías que en la universidad hubo un geólogo al que le gustaba mi madre?

\- Sí, Bert.

\- Hace más de diez años que no lo vemos. Era simpático.

\- No os caerá tan bien cuándo acabe.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Le ha hecho algo a tu madre y por eso estamos aquí? – dijo una cada vez más nerviosa Bernadette.

\- No, mi madre está bien (físicamente hablando). Veréis, ese tal Bert, ha ido hoy a la comisaría a confesar algo que hizo hoy hace doce años. Bert es un psicópata, siempre lo ha sido, pero al parecer el que mi madre le rechazara fue el desencadenante. Doce años atrás, esperó a que mi padre saliera de casa solo y temprano, para drogarlo y llevárselo a una cabaña en el bosque. Allí lo mantuvo cautivo desde el día que desapareció hasta hoy, cómo venganza por estar con mi madre. Hoy, por el motivo que sea, ha cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas y ha dejado la estufa de gas encendida, con mi padre dentro.

\- Sé qué no es el momento, ¿pero que pasa si haces lo de la estufa? – murmuró Penny.

\- Al cabo de un rato, se empieza a crear monóxido de carbono, que impide que la sangre transporte el oxigeno y te ahogas. – le aclaró Leonard a su confundida exmujer.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Y tu padre se ha ahogado?

\- No, los policías llegaron a tiempo para salvarlo, per debido a la desnutrición y deshidratación propias de un secuestro tan largo, la intoxicación es más grave y se tiene que quedar ingresado. Y antes de que preguntéis, no sabemos cuánto tiempo.

\- Es decir, ¿que tu padre no sólo está vivo, sino que también está detrás de esa puerta? - dijo Halley.

Todos se giraron a mirarla. Tanto ella cómo Michael habían estado callados durante la explicación y les sorprendió que interviniera en la conversación.

-Sí, es decir, no, es decir, mi padre está vivo, pero su habitación está más lejos.

\- ¿Podemos ir a verlo? – dijo un aún atónito Raj.

\- Primero deberíais hablar con mamá. Venid, os llevaré a las sillas delante de su habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de hablar con Amy, todos entraron a la vez a saludar a Sheldon.

Bueno, no todos.

Georgie aún no había hablado con su padre, porque tenía miedo de no "estar a la altura". ¿Y si a su propio padre no le caía bien? A pesar de la insistencia de su madre, que argumentaba que no valía la pena alargarlo más, se quedó fuera con su padrino, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Leonard tampoco había entrado.

Se quedó pensando. ¿Que se suponía que tenía que decir después de doce años de no tener contacto con su mejor amigo? ¿Es que tenía qué entrar allí, decirle _"¡Hola, colega! ¿Cómo lo llevas?"_ y actuar cómo si todo fuera normal, cómo estaban haciendo todos los demás _?_

No era normal.

El hombre acababa de salir de un secuestro de más de una década. Casi se muere. No era normal. Leonard no se quería ni imaginar lo que tuvo que pasar Sheldon cuándo se estaba ahogando, o cuándo llevaba varios días sin comer o beber. ¿Y pensar que durante todo este tiempo lo odio por qué (cómo todos) pensaba que había dejado a Amy (y Georgie) sin decir nada?

Se sintió egoísta al pensar en la falta que le había hecho su amigo. Sobre todo, durante el divorcio. Aunque él y Penny habían simplemente dejado de quererse y no era culpa de nadie, habría dado lo que fuera por tener ahí a Sheldon diciéndole que su separación no sólo era estadísticamente probable, sino también previsible.

A veces se le venía a la cabeza. Por ejemplo, el otro día, estaba tomando un café y escuchó de fondo una canción de Lukas Graham, una de las frases de la cual le recordó mucho a Sheldon:

 _\- BUT CAN YOU BLAME ME FOR LOVING AND MISSING MY BROTHER?_ _(PERO ¿PUEDES CULPARME POR QUERER Y ECHAR DE MENOS A MI HERMANO?)_

También cuándo alguien le decía "No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando" o cuándo olía a talco de bebé.

Sobre todo, cada vez qué veía a George.

El niño era la viva imagen de su padre. Mismos ojos, color de pelo, piel y, aunque aún no había pegado el estirón, se notaba que iba a ser tan alto cómo él.

Heredó mucho de su personalidad.

Su vida se restringía por horarios y se ponía de los nervios si pasaba algo fuera de lo planeado. Siempre que entablaba una conversa era o de Star Wars/Trek o de trenes. Cuando no, hablaba de física. Había heredado claramente la pasión de su padre y desde pequeño dice que será físico teórico.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió dejando salir a Raj, Howard, Penny, Bernadette y Amy de la habitación. Todos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Detrás de ellos salieron Halley y Mike, con cara de sorpresa por lo mucho que George y Sheldon se parecían física y psicológicamente.

Leonard decidió que no iba a perder más tiempo. Preguntó si estaba despierto y después de conseguir la confirmación entró a la habitación dónde estaba el hombre que era más un hermano para él que su propio hermano.

 _ **Para los que les interese, la canción se llama "Better than yourself" y es de la banda Lukas Graham.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Era un día de lluvia. Sheldon veía el resplandor de los débiles rayos de sol a través de los barrotes de la ventana. Hacía mucho que no salía de esa habitación. Tenía mucha hambre y sed, pero estaba acostumbrado. A lo que no se iba a acostumbrar era a la soledad. Durante años, estuvo solo y desconectado de sus sentimientos, incluso llegando a alegar que carecía de ellos. Luego, llegó Leonard. Y Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette…Amy._

 _Amy._

 _Ni siquiera tenía palabras para describir cuánto la echaba de menos. Echaba de menos su olor en la almohada, su rutina secreta de acurrucarse para dormir. No había mejor manera de despertar que con la cabeza de Amy enterrada en su pecho._

 _Incluso echaba de menos que se quejara de la gente del trabajo, que le respirara encima mientras dormían y que le miraba cómo si él fuera un trozo de carne._

 _De repente, oyó un ruido que venia de la entrada. Bert había vuelto. Parecía que estaba enfadado. Amy debió haberlo vuelto a rechazar. Ya sabía lo que eso significaba._

\- ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! ¡DÉJAME! ¡POR FAVOR!

\- ¡SHELDON! ¡Sheldon! Soy yo, soy Leonard. No te haré daño.

\- Oh, Leonard. Estás aquí… Pensaba que no vendrías.

\- Por supuesto. Vine con todos, pero no, no pude entrar. Pero tú eres mi amigo y mi hermano, claro que estoy aquí.

\- ¿Cómo te va la vida?

\- Bueno, Penny y yo nos divorciamos hace unos años. A parte de eso, no muy diferente a cuándo, sabes, te fuiste.

\- Ya… Lo siento por el divorcio.

\- Da igual, fue hace tiempo, ya estoy bien. He salido con más mujeres, pero no han cuajado. ¿Y tú qué tal?

\- Te refieres, ¿a parte del secuestro? No mucho, la verdad. Me acabo de enterar de que soy el padre de un niño de once años, que al parecer no quiere conocerme. Me he reencontrado con mi mujer y mis amigos, pero mi mejor amigo me trata cómo si me hubiera ido de excursión durante el fin de semana. No tengo trabajo, así que no se lo que haré cuándo salga de aquí y, además…

Sheldon fue interrumpido por el inesperado abrazo de su amigo. Se parecía al abrazo del día de su boda, pero fue más largo.

El físico teórico abrió los ojos y vio una sombra inmóvil en la puerta. Giró la cara para verla mejor y se quedó de piedra.

Un niño de pelo castaño, de ojos azules que parecían más grandes detrás de los cristales de sus gafas. No debía tener más de doce años. Era su réplica cuándo era niño. Su hijo.

\- Hola, George.


	8. Chapter 8

_\- Hola, George._

\- Hola… - dijo tímidamente el niño.

\- Leonard, ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas, por favor?

\- No. Nos vemos luego. Y hablamos.

\- Vale. Adiós.

En cuánto la puerta se cerró, dejando a los dos Cooper a solas, el silencio dominó la habitación. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer. Al fin y al cabo, George nunca había tenido un padre y Sheldon nunca había tenido un hijo. Parecía que pasaban las horas y no sabían que hacer.

Georgie decidió romper el silencio preguntándole a su padre algo que llevaba pensando las últimas horas.

\- Dr. Cooper ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- No me llames Dr. Cooper, que soy tu padre.

\- ¿Puedo llamarle "papá"?

\- 1. Puedes llamarme papá. 2. NO ME TRATES DE USTED. (Ahora entendía a su madre, quién había tenido que insistir hasta la saciedad para que dejara de llamarla "Sra. Cooper". Ser llamado Dr. Cooper por su hijo era hasta cierto punto, incómodo).

\- Vale… ¿De qué hablamos, _papá_?

\- (Oh, papá) No sé. Dime algo que te guste.

\- Umm…Me gusta la física, los cómics, los trenes (los de escala son los mejores), los contratos, las rutinas y la predictibilidad. También empieza a gustarme el número 73.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta el número 73?- dijo Sheldon sonriendo y levantando una de sus cejas.

\- Setenta y tres en binario, 1001001, es un palíndromo. Además, de los 7 dígitos binarios que representan el 73, hay tres unos. Sumando, 37+12 = 49 (7 al cuadrado) y 73+21 = 94 = 47 * 2, 47+2 también es igual a 7 al cuadrado. En base 5, el primo más pequeño con una suma compuesta de dígitos es 73 **.** Y finalmente 73 es un repdigit en base 8 (111).

\- ¡EL 73 ES EL CHUCK NORRIS DE LOS NÚMEROS! – dijeron a la vez padre e hijo, para luego mirarse con sorpresa.

Fuera, la pandilla sonrió y se miraron entre ellos, pensando que era un alivio que hubieran empezado a conectar. Decidieron ir a comer a la cafetería para darles algo de privacidad.

Al cabo de un rato, a medida que iban hablando sobre los elementos de la tabla periódica a los que les va grande su puesto, sobre trenes y física, Georgie y Sheldon fueron cogiendo más y más confianza. George se sentó al borde de la cama de hospital de su padre para enseñarle fotos de sus mejores modelos de trenes. El chico acabó durmiéndose y Sheldon aprovechó para quitarse la bata de hospital y ponerse la ropa con la que había llegado. No estaba muy sucia, pero tampoco limpia. Bert le daba poco de comer y beber, pero le dejaba mantener una higiene razonable. Tapó a su hijo con la manta, preguntándose cómo podía querer a un niño tan rápido. Apagó el monitor cardíaco para que no pitara al quitárselo, se quitó con cuidado los medicamentos de vía intravenosa y dejó el respirador en la cama. Abrió un poco la puerta y después de asegurarse de que no había nadie que conociera, salió.

La pandilla había prometido volver mañana (algunos incluso hoy mismo) a visitarlos. Después de despedirse, Amy se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de Sheldon. Al entrar, se encontró a George dormido en la cama.

\- Georgie. Georgie. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

\- Pues…cuándo me dormí estaba aquí.

\- Pues ya no está. – dijo Amy, empezando a ponerse de los nervios.

\- Ya, ya veo. – dijo el niño, poniéndose nervioso también.

\- Ven, vamos a buscarlo.

\- Voy.

Preguntaron a enfermeros y médicos que pasaban por allí. ¿Dónde podía haber ido Sheldon?

Sheldon siguió las indicaciones de los carteles que había en el hospital hasta llegar a su destino. Se paró delante de la puerta que tenía al lado un cartelito que decía " _Capilla"_.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta. Estaba solo. Creía tanto en Dios cómo la última vez que entró en una capilla. Lo cierto es que no iba allí para hablar con Dios. Podía parecer raro, pero en ese momento necesitaba consuelo.

\- Hola, papá. Sé que (probablemente) no me estés escuchando, pero en serio necesito hacer esto. En el caso de que estés aquí, te explicaré. Soy Sheldon, tu hijo. Ahora tengo 49 años, estoy a un mes de cumplir los cincuenta. Hace doce años, fui secuestrado (cómo venganza) por un excompañero de la universidad al que le gustaba mi mujer. Hoy, casi me ahogo, pero fui rescatado por la policía a tiempo. Hace un rato, me he reencontrado con mis amigos y con mi mujer. Me he enterado de que soy el padre de un niño de once años. Por cierto, lleva tu nombre. No sé qué hacer, papá. No sé cómo ser un buen padre para Georgie. ¿Y si hago o digo algo que le hace daño? Ojalá pudieras decirme que hacer. Probablemente, me darías un consejo, que si digo en voz alta, me llevaría a Recursos Humanos. Intentaré seguir tus pasos y haré todo los posible para que te sientas orgulloso. Hasta otra, papá. Te echo de menos.

Se levantó para volver a la habitación, pero se mareó y cayó al suelo. Claro, los medicamentos que le estaban dando eran para algo, pensó antes de desmayarse en el suelo del "recinto sagrado".


	9. Chapter 9

_Esto es malo. Esto es muy malo. No puedo respirar. Otra vez. ¿Se me esta mojando la camisa? Oh,no. ¡Maldita sea! Se me han saltado los puntos. Necesito ayuda. Dios, cómo duele esto. Estoy perdiendo mucha sangre y el que me cueste respirar no ayuda mucho._

* * *

\- No le han visto. - dijo Amy, después de haber hablado con las enfermeras de la entrada. - Tiene que estar dentro del edificio.

\- ¿Dónde puede estar?

\- Si nos separamos, cubriremos más terreno.

\- Vale.

* * *

George había preguntado a mucha gente, mirado en todas las habitaciones y salas del hospital. Estaba echo polvo y no había ni rastro de su padre.

\- ¿Dónde demonios está? - pensó.

Se dirigió al baño, puesto que la hora que ponía en su horario del baño, había llegado. Después de esperar a que alguien entrara para salir sin tocar la puerta, salió. Estaba delante de la capilla, cuya puerta estaba abierta.

\- Por probar, no pierdo nada. -pensó.

Al entrar, se encontró una estancia vacía iluminada solo por la débil luz de las velas que había en la esquina. Había un sencilla vidriera en la pared paralela a la puerta, que mostraba el dibujo de una paloma blanca volando durante el amanecer. No habría más de cuatro filas de bancos, de dos bancos cada una. Estaba a punto de irse cuándo lo vio. Era la figura de una persona, estirada en el suelo. Se acercó con cautela. Era un hombre adulto. Era alto y estaba sangrando bastante. George se puso pálido.

\- ¡Papá! Vamos, despierta. ¡No puedes hacernos esto!¡Te necesitamos!¡Mamá te necesita y yo también! - gritó sacudiendo a su padre para sacarlo de la inconsciencia.

Sheldon despertó y entreabrió los ojos. Los iris del niño se clavaron en los de su padre, de un azul idéntico al suyo. Parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a cerrarlos otra vez. Los gritos de Georgie atrajeron a un médico, y Sheldon fue rápidamente llevado a quirófano.

* * *

George se frotó la mejilla y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Su camiseta estaba cubierta de la sangre de su padre. Salió corriendo a encontrar a su madre.

\- ¡Mamá!¡He encontrado a papá en la capilla!¡Se estaba desangrando y estaba inconsciente la mayoría del tiempo!¡Lo han llevado a quirófano! - sollozó el niño.

\- ¡Georgie, tranquilízate!Dime exactamente que ha pasado. - dijo Amy. No había entendido mucho de lo que le había dicho su hijo, pero las pocas palabras que había oído no le gustaban.

\- Fui al baño, que está delante de la capilla. La puerta estaba abierta y pensé que por mirar, por si estaba, no pasaba nada. Al entrar me encontré a papá inconsciente en el suelo. Estaba sangrando mucho. Lo desperté pero se volvió a desmayar en seguida. - dijo el niño intentando calmarse.

George abrazó a su madre por la cintura. Había visto muy mal a su padre. Sí, lo había conocido hace sólo unas horas, pero sentía que ya le quería (el sentimiento era mutuo). Amy le acarició suavemente el pelo y besó la frente de su hijo en un intento de calmarlo. Lo cierto, es que ella estaba igual, pero no podía dejar que la viera así. En menos de 24h, había pasado de pensar que Sheldon se fue, a saber que estuvo retenido durante todo este tiempo por Bert, el geólogo, que "secretamente" estaba colado por ella. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos. De hecho, dormía con su camisa azul con el logo de Superman (la que compró en Princeton) debajo de la almohada. Era casi imposible, pero aún conservaba su olor: mezcla de talco de bebé y loción de afeitar. Ahora estaba asustada (cómo es normal en estos casos). Su marido estaba recibiendo varios puntos para cerrarle una herida reciente que tenía en el abdomen. Probablemente necesitaba una transfusión. Su situación ya era grave de por si, si le sumabas la perdida de sangre, a lo mejor tendría que pasar unos cuántos meses en el hospital.

Miró al niño en sus brazos. Lloraba en su camiseta y estaba temblando. Su camiseta blanca y azul estaba cubierta de sangre y su cara manchada por las lágrimas. Necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

\- Hola, Amy. ¿Ha pasado algo? - dijo Bernadette con una preocupada voz de pito.

\- Pues sí. No se sabe porqué, Sheldon fue a la capilla del hospital. Después de buscarle por todas partes, Georgie lo encontró allí, inconsciente y desangrándose. Está en quirófano, para darle puntos en esa y otras heridas y esta necesitando una transfusión de sangre. George está muy nervioso y asustado (siendo sincera, yo también). Me preguntaba si os importaría quedároslo esta noche, para que no tenga que estar en el hospital y pueda distraerse con Halley y Mike.

\- Claro que sí. Ahora mismo vamos a por él. Y nos lo podemos quedar el tiempo que necesites. ¿Seguro que solo hoy?

\- Bueno, no quiero abusar.

\- ¿Abusar? Si es un niño muy bueno. A Howie y a mí nos gusta cuándo viene porque controla a los nuestros. Y a Halley y Mike les cae muy bien.

\- Si no es mucha molestia, ¿os lo podríais quedar hasta que Sheldon esté estable?

\- Si no, ¿para que están las madrinas? Le iremos a recoger. Ahora te mando a Howard. Luego, que pasen por vuestra casa y que coja ropa y algunos juguetes.

\- Gracias, Bernie. No sé que haría sin vosotros. - Amy agradeció la hospitalidad de su amiga.

\- De nada, mujer. Para eso estamos. - Y colgó.

* * *

\- Ey, Amy. Ya estamos aquí. - se oyó al cabo de un rato la voz de Howard. Venía con Michael detrás, que en cuánto se había enterado, había insistido en venir para apoyar a su amigo.

\- Hola, Howard. Hola, Mike. Gracias por venir, en serio. Perdonad las molestias, es que no puedo tenerlo aquí todo el día. Y menos cubierto de la sangre de su padre. Y no me atrevo a salir del hospital hasta que Sheldon esté suficientemente estable.

\- No te preocupes.¿Dónde está Georgie?

\- Allí, sentado en aquellas sillas.

\- Oye, Mike, ¿porque no vas con Georgie y en seguida nos vamos?

\- Vale, papá.

En cuánto el niño se alejó, la expresión de ambos adultos cambió.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas? - dijo Howard poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Amy.

\- Cómo crees que llevo el hecho de que mi marido está más grave todavía y ni siquiera sé si está vivo, ¡porqué los malditos médicos se piensan que no sufrimos!

Howard iba a retirar la mano de su hombro, cuándo vio lágrimas bajando por las mejillas de su amiga.

\- Lo siento, no quería gritarte. Es que es demasiado para mí. Han pasado tantas cosas en menos de un día. Me sobrepasa. - dijo entre sollozos la bióloga.

Al ver esa reaccció de Amy, el ingeniero la tiró a un abrazo.

Amy agradeció una vez más (a una deidad en la que no creía) por los Wolowitz. La ayudaron mucho a criar a Georgie. Claro que también estaban Leonard, Penny y Raj, pero no era lo mismo.

\- ¿Mamá?

Al oírle, se separaron de su abrazo.

\- Georgie, te vas a quedar unos días con los Wolowitz, ¿vale? - dijo Amy, secándose los ojos.

\- 1. ¿Por qué? 2. ¿Por qué lloras?

\- 1. No quiero irme del hospital hasta que tú padre esté fuera de peligro. 2. Bueno, hijo, yo también estoy asustada.

\- ...No tengo ropa.

\- Irás con Mike y el tío Howard a casa para coger lo necesario para unos días.

\- Vale.

Michael y su padre se despidieron y fueron yendo hacia el coche, para darles intimidad.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron cómo despedida.

\- Espero que papá esté en casa pronto. - susurró George al oído de su madre.

\- Y yo también, Georgie. Yo también.


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¿Dr. Fowler?

\- Sí.

\- Vengo a informarle de que la cirugía de su marido ha sido un éxito. Ahora mismo lo están llevando a la habitación 47 de la planta 3.

\- ¿Planta 3? ¿Eso no es la UCI?

\- Sí. La operación ha ido bien, pero ha agravado la su situación y se tiene que quedar ingresado. - dijo la enfermera para después ser requerida por un doctor.

\- Ya veo...

* * *

\- Me asustaste, ¿sabes? Y a Georgie también. Él fue quién te encontró.

\- Lo siento. - dijo Sheldon quitándose la mascarilla de oxigeno para hablar.

\- ¿Por qué estabas en la capilla?

\- Estoy preocupado. No sé ser padre. Te he hecho daño en el pasado. ¿Y si te lo vuelvo a hacer? ¿Y si Georgie me odia y tú me odias y me quedo sólo? No podría soportarlo. - la respiración se le empezó a acelerar ,a causa de un pequeño ataque de pánico, que le provocó la sola idea de perderles.

\- Sheldon,¡tranquilízate! Te prometo que nada de eso pasará. Georgie no te odia. Llevas tres días inconsciente y él me llama cada dos horas para saber si ya estás despierto. Pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué estabas en la capilla?

\- Fui a pedir consejo. -dijo mirando al suelo.

\- ¿A profesor Protón o a tus abuelos?

\- A ninguno de los tres. - esta declaración hizo que Amy frunciera el ceño, confundida.

\- Puede que fuera un entrenador de fútbol de un equipo de instituto, algo alcohólico y ligeramente promiscuo, pero era mi padre y le quería. Era un buen padre. Por ejemplo, cuándo tenía 9 años, envié (cómo venganza) un estudio a la NASA, pero los días pasaban y no me contactaban. Mi padre, al ver eso, nos llevó a mí y a toda la familia a Houston. Allí, cómo llevábamos una hora esperando, entró sin llamar en la oficina del responsable y le gritó "Vale, este es el trato. Mi hijo tiene una maldita úlcera por vuestra culpa. Así que o le tomáis en serio, o me vais a tomar a mi en serio." . Ni que decir tiene, que en cuestión de segundos, estaba dentro. - el físico sonrió mientras sus ojos se ponían acuosos. - Sigo echándole de menos. Y nunca me perdonaré lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos. -dijo, al mismo tiempo que una rebelde lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Al ver esta reacción de su marido, Amy no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue abrazarle y dejar que llorara por su padre (cosa que, conociéndole nunca había hecho).

Cuándo Sheldon empezó a calmarse, a Amy le empezó a sonar el móvil. Georgie. Era tierno que se preocupara tanto, pero empezaba a molestar.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy yo, mamá.

\- Hola, George.

\- ¿Está papá despierto?

\- Sí que lo está, sí.

\- Ya estamos yendo.


	11. Chapter 11

\- ¡Hola, Shelly!

\- Hola, Wolowitz. Hola, Halley. No os lo toméis a mal, pero ¿qué hacéis aquí?

\- Venimos a relevaros. – dijo Howard, mirando a Amy y George.

\- ¿A que os referís?

\- Tenéis que descansar, nosotros nos quedamos con Sheldon.

\- No se… - dijo Amy no muy convencida.

\- Os vendrá bien desconectar un poco. – convenció el físico.

\- Bueno, vale.

\- Si pasa algo, nos llamáis en seguida. - dijo George.

\- Tranquilo, papi. Aunque quisiera, no me van a dejar ir a ninguna parte. – Sheldon se burló de su hijo.

Sonrió al ver que disimuladamente, Georgie le enseñaba la lengua de forma simpática.

Amy se despidió con un beso en la sien, prometiendo volver por la noche.

Halley se sentó al lado de su nuevo tío preferido, a hacerle todo tipo de preguntes. Era una niña muy curiosa y sin pelos en la lengua.

\- Tío Shelly, ¿cómo te sentiste cuándo seguías cautivo?

\- Halley, mejor hablemos de otra cosa. – se apresuró Howard a cambiar de tema, al ver lo blanco que se había puesto su amigo delante de la pregunta.

\- Sheldon, ¿piensas volver a Cal-Tech cuando salgas de aquí?

Cuando este iba a responder, fue interrumpido por alguien que llamó a la puerta. Al abrirse, aparecieron un hombre y una mujer. Ambos medían alrededor de 1.80 m, rondarían los 50 años y eran morenos. Ojos azules y piel pálida. A ambos, al verle, se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y mostraron una sonrisa torcida muy parecida a la suya.

\- ¡Shelly! – gritó Missy, prácticamente lanzándose en plancha sobre su hermano.

Ante esa reacción de su melliza, Sheldon dijo:

\- Missy, también me alegro de verte. Pero no tan fuerte, tengo una herida abierta y varias costillas rotas. - dijo con un hilo de voz.

Melissa se separó de su hermano, disculpándose con la mirada.

\- Bueno, nosotros os dejamos un rato a solas. Volveremos luego. - dijo Howard.

Él y Halley salieron de la habitación, no sin que antes esta darle un beso en la mejilla a su tío.

La atención del físico se dirigió hacia su hermano, quién le miraba fijamente.

\- Hola, George.

\- Hola, Shelly. - dijo el mayor, dándole un abrazo rápido y flojo, recordando la advertencia de antes. - ¿Cómo estás? - dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

\- Mejorando. - resumió el físico.

\- Bien...

\- ¿Dónde está mamá?

\- Está de misionera en África, aún no hemos podido contactar con ella.

\- Ah, vale.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

\- Bueno, yo tengo una sucursal más de " Dr. Tire ".

\- Genial. ¿Qué tal los niños, Missy?

\- Bien, muy grandes ambos. Matt tiene casi 17 y el año que viene empieza la universidad. Rachel tiene 12. Ambos están con su padre este mes.

\- Oye, ¿cómo llevas lo de ser padre de Georgie?

\- Bien, es un niño maravilloso.

\- Es tu réplica.

\- Si, me lo dicen mucho.

\- Cuándo viene a casa, se pasa el día en el sótano, jugando con TUS trenes.

\- Ya, nada más conocernos, me empezó a enseñar fotos de modelos de trenes, y algunos eran míos.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuándo había una epidemia de gripe en el instituto y te encerraste en una especie de burbuja de plástico durante todo el día?

\- ¿Y de aquella vez cuándo mamá no te llevó a aquella tienda de electrónica que tanto te gustaba, y te dio una úlcera?

\- ¿O cuándo casi haces de protagonista femenino en "Annie"?

Los tres hermanos se pusieron a hablar y reír sobre los viejos tiempos y, por un momento, parecía que nunca habían llegado a separarse.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Bueno, tus hermanos ya han despegado. Siguen intentando comunicar con tu madre.

\- Vale...

\- Mira lo que me ha dado Missy.

Sheldon miró al libro en las manos de su mujer.

\- ¡Oh, no!

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Georgie, desconcertado por la reacción de su padre.

\- Tengo decenas de fotos de tu padre de pequeño en este álbum, eso es lo que pasa. ¿Quieres verlas?

\- ¿Stephen Hawking rodaba por el patio? - dijo en niño acercándose a su madre.

\- ¡Soy igualito que papá! - exclamó, mirando una foto de su padre a los 9 años de edad, con camisa de cuadros y pajarita. Al darle la vuelta a la foto, vio escrito: 12 de septiembre, 1989. Primer día de instituto (Shelly).

\- Por favor, parad.

\- Anda, mira. ¿Es esta tía Missy? Este niño con el pelo largo y rizado es, obviamente, tío Georgie. ¿Este niño de aspecto asiático quién es?

\- Mi amigo del instituto, Tam. Era vietnamita. Perdimos el contacto cuándo me fui a la universidad. Solíamos montar cohetes, jugar con trenes, hablar de ciencia y leer cómics. Cuándo volví a Medford (tenía 16 años) él se había mudado después de graduarse en la universidad.

\- ¿Y no volviste a saber de él?

\- No. Lo único que se es que se hizo ingeniero.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Raj, claro. Pasa.

\- A que adivino. Vienes a relevarnos.

\- Pues sí. Y no es una sugerencia, así que...

\- Ya, ya no vamos.

\- Cuídamelo, eh.

\- Para eso vengo.

* * *

\- ¿No estás con nadie? -dijo Sheldon tratando de romper el hielo.

\- No, he tenido algunos rollos des de la última vez que nos vimos, pero nada serio.

\- Vaya...

\- ¿Y tú con Amy? ¿No hay tensión?

\- La verdad es que no. Estamos bastante bien.

\- Bueno saberlo. ¿Y con Georgie?

\- Bien. Tenemos muy buen rollo. Lo raro es que es él quién se pone sobre-protector conmigo. En eso se parece a su madre.

\- Ya, pero por lo demás es un mini tú.

\- Sí, eso es innegable.

\- Oye, ¿cuándo te dan el alta?

\- Estoy persuadiendo al médico para que en un mes me deje irme a casa, aunque dice que si lo hago, me obligará a ir en silla de ruedas y a estar en casa hasta que me de el visto bueno.

\- Sheldon, en serio que siento mucho lo que te ha pasado y lo que te está pasando ahora.

\- Gracias. Puede que ahora lo esté pasando mal, con las drogas y el dolor, pero mentalmente estoy bien. Durante el tiempo con Bert, me sentía solo y, aunque no quiera admitirlo delante de Amy, estaba aterrorizado. Cada vez me dormía preguntándome si me volvería a levantar. Eso era incluso peor que el resto de cosas que me hacía. Durante mucho tiempo, en el fondo me sentí cómo ¿roto? Pero entonces llegasteis vosotros, y dejé de sentirme así. Después, con Bert, esa sensación volvió, sobretodo por el pensamiento de que probablemente os pensabais que había dejado a Amy y me odiabais.

\- Siento decir que lo hacíamos. ¿Tienes planes para cuándo salgas de aquí?

\- Quiero pasar más tiempo con mi familia. Conectar con George y pasar tiempo a solas con Amy.

\- A recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Sí. No quiero cometer ningún error con ninguno de los dos.

\- Es comprensible.

\- Es estúpido, pero me sigo sintiendo inseguro.

\- ¿De que tienes miedo?

\- De que Amy me deje por alguien mejor, de decepcionar a George como padre, de que me odien, de no estar a la altura...

\- Oye, nada de eso va a pasar. Ambos te adoran y tú a ellos. Estaréis bien. Estoy seguro.

\- Eso espero, Raj. Eso espero.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Bueno, ya sabes. De la cama solo te mueves para hacer lo estrictamente necesario y entonces, en la silla, que nos conocemos. - dijo Amy, mientras empujaba a Sheldon a través de la puerta.

\- Tú tranquila, qué no pienso ir a ninguna parte.

\- Mejor.

\- Me voy a aburrir mucho, tanto tiempo en cama.

\- Yo estaré todo el rato contigo, papá.

\- Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte, George. No sé por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Qué cosas piensas enseñarme?

\- Lo básico: todo sobre el fútbol, cómo freír todas clases de carne que no es el pollo cómo si lo fuera, cómo disparar lo suficiente cerca de un mapache para que explote y más.

\- ¿Y todo eso es necesario?

\- Absolutamente, sí.

\- Vale.

\- Nada de clases de tiro hasta que el médico te de el visto bueno.

\- Ella es la aguafiestas, yo soy el divertido. - susurró Sheldon a su hijo, haciendo que Amy tuviera un déjà vu de 13 años atrás.

\- Lo que tu digas, pero de la cama no te mueves.

\- Que si, mami...

\- Ya sé, papá. Podemos jugar a "Campaign for North Africa" y podemos pasarnos hasta 2 meses sin movernos de allí.

\- Me encanta ese juego. Yo me visto mientras tu vas a por el juego.

\- De tal palo tal astilla. -murmuró Amy entre dientes y saliendo antes de que la hicieran jugar.

* * *

\- La comida esta hecha, venga a comer los dos.

Los llamó unas cuántas veces más y, como no contestaban decidió ir a la habitación a ver que pasaba. Al llegar los vio a ambos con el ordenador, mirando la pantalla sin pestañear. Antes de que pudiera preguntar que pasaba, vio que de repente empezaban a darle clic y pulsar diversas teclas muy rápido.

\- ¡Estoy fuera! - gritó Georgie, cabreado.

\- Espera, espera...Estoy dentro. ¡Estoy dentro! A ver, dos entradas... Lo conseguimos. -dijo Sheldon, para que luego padre e hijo empezaran a celebrar.

\- Sheldon, se te van a saltar los puntos... - advirtió Amy. - Pero, ¿porque estáis tan contentos?

\- Hemos conseguido entradas para la Comic-Con... - explicó el físico.

\- Y vamos a ir de Darth Vader y Luke, disfraces padre e hijo.

\- Bien, pero ahora, a poner la mesa, que la comida ya está.

\- Guay, ahora Billy no puede decir que no tengo padre. - dijo el niño contento, haciendo que sus padres le miraran con preocupación.

* * *

\- Georgie, porque no vas a jugar con los Wolowitz.

\- Pero, mamá. Quiero estar con papá.

\- Y yo, a solas.

\- Vale... -dijo el niño antes de irse con sus mejores amigos.

* * *

\- He mandado a George con Halley y Michael... - dijo Amy.

\- Para que podamos estar a solas. - terminó su marido.

\- Pues sí.

\- ¿Que hacemos? Peli, tele, charla...

\- Peli.

\- Propuesta: "El diario de Noah".

\- Contra-propuesta: "Indiana Jones y el Arca Perdida".

\- Propuesta final: "La teoría del todo". Ciencia y Stephen Hawking para ti; romance para mi.

\- Propuesta aceptada.

Pusieron la película y se acurrucaron a verla, disfrutando de un ratito a solas.


End file.
